In an MPEG4 audio standard (ISO/IEC 14496-3:2009/Amd 4:2013), a description method of 7.1-ch Advanced Audio Coding (AAC) and a downmixing method for reducing the number of channels are standardized (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).